Departure, Death, and Destiny
by Yuuki-Chan64
Summary: When Inuyasha left this time, it was longer than usual. And the something that made this departure longer than usual, was marriage. This mistake unravels a series of consequences, and the ones responsible have to pay the price.
1. Disclaimer

**Okay, so I have decided to just put a disclaimer at the beginning of this story because I am forgetting to out them on all my chapters -_-'**

**So:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime and is based on the feudal era that Rumiko Takahashi created. This storyline and title is one that came out of my imagination =P Thank you for choosing to read my story, and I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

** Thanks again,**

** Yuuki-Chan64 :D**


	2. Departure

Again.

Like a tidal wave, it distanced itself from the ocean...and it was a wave made just for me.

This was not a feeling of joy, or bliss. Not cheery, or even _close _to good. No this, this was much worse.

It was a feeling of jealousy. This agonizing feeling is a clash of anger, sadness, and even (if you can believe it) love. And this love is what makes me care so much…about _him_.

"Inuyasha." His body seemed to move in sync with the grace of her waving hand as she vanished into the wood. He proceeded after her but came to a halt. At this sudden change, I was brought back to sanity. His amber orbs landed on my chocolate ones, pleading, pleading for my blessing for him to follow.

"Go Inuyasha, she is waiting for you," I murmured as I broke the eye contact we had kept for some time.

"Kagome…" With that, he turned and bounded off after her.

I knew there would never be an end…and that this pain that torched my very soul would never be quelled. I knew he would leave many times from then.

Despite all that though, I still fought it. Even though I knew his heart did not belong to me, he unknowingly, had mine. I fought the urge to run and never come back. My love for him would not give me that option. I knew that he would eventually follow Kikyou willingly into hell, and that my very heart would shatter. But I had to treasure my time with him…though I knew that he would still choose her over me. I know he would leave me to follow her.

I knew it would happen.

Again.


	3. Suprise?

**Just wanted to let you know I don't plan on writing the whole story from Kagome's point of view ^_^ **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been 3 entire days since Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou, and there was no doubt that I was a complete wreck. I refused to eat, and my crying could not be calmed. Every time someone mentioned him, I came up with something mean to say about Inuyasha. I didn't really mean it…I was just _really_ sad. Depressed really.

We were staying in Kaede's little house, within walking distance of the bone-eaters well.

"Hey guys?" They all turned as I stood up, "I think I'll return home for awhile now."

"Kagome?" I turned around to see Sango. "Come back soon, okay?"

I mustered a smile, "Yeah Sango, sure."

I took a step out into fresh air, and sighed. My feet seemed to point me in the right direction, and I soon found myself in front of the old well. I seemed to have been on auto-pilot these last few days, trying to not think about what Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing. I tried thinking they were lost, but that's not possible with Inuyasha's sharp sense of smell. There were other possibilities, but none of them were reality. Once again, I tried to forget, but to no avail. I mentally flinched, and leaped into the portal of darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was silence now in the small hut, and there was something that was on everyone's mind. _When was Inuyasha coming back?_

"How can he do this to Kagome?" Sango whispered. "He knows what this does to her, and yet he stayed for days! What if he never comes back?" A ring of salt water found its way along her eyes, and Miroku took her hand.

"My dear Sango," he murmured, "Inuyasha will come back."

Shippo spoke up then, "I hate that Inuyasha. Always racing off to Kikyo, leaving behind Ka-"

In that very moment, a husky voice sounded outside the hut, "Miroku, can you come out and talk with us for a sec?"

Everyone froze at Inuyasha's choice of words. _We?_

Instead of just Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed him out, and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Inuyasha had Kikyou's hand in his, and they were both featuring a wide grin across their faces. "Miroku we need you to marry us." InuYasha blurted.

"You are in to way required to Miroku," Kikyou soothed. "We simply wanted to ask if you wanted to."

There is no end to how angry Sango was. She simply clamped her jaw, and clenched her fists. Shippo was right at her side. He jumped onto her shoulder and started whispering to her.

Registering this in his head, Miroku knew he did not have any other option. "Yes" he murmered, his head down. "Yes, I will perform your ceremony."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I really need to figure out just how I am going to POV the next chapter……I think it will be Kagome's. Idk yet -_-'**

**Hoped you liked it! Farvel!**


	4. Lash and Loss

**I just wanted to specially thank the following reviewers:**

**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**

**Alice of Keys**

**Thanks for being my first readers and reviewing ^_^ It means a lot!**

**So here's chapter 3!**

**I ****DO NOT**** own InuYasha or any characters from it.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The wedding ceremony took place the next day. The decorations were perfectly hung, the make-shift stage perfectly set, and Inuyasha was in his place. Kikyou came gracefully down the isle, her hair stunningly pinned, and her dress was flawless. Covered from head to toe in ribbons, her outright appearance was pure beauty.

Inuyasha took Kikyou's hand and stared into the coal abyss of her eyes.

Miroku began to speak, "We are gathered here today…"

Kagome dragged her lifeless body to the top of the well. Swinging her legs over to hit flat ground, she welcomed the fresh breeze of the feudal era. All she had thought about was Inuyasha. Maybe he had noticed her scent was gone, and he had returned to travel with her and her friends once more.

As she approached the village, a very large crowd caught her eye.

"Well something must be going on…" She found herself soon at the edge of the crowd, and what she saw took her breath away.

The man she hated, but grew to love; the man who had called her countless names, but soon learned to call her Kagome; the man who had built an armored fortress around his heart, but had willingly let her in to spread kindness; was in the arms of another woman. The woman who he had loved fifty years ago; he was holding Kikyou in his arms.

She then spotted Miroku, who spoke the final words, "You may now kiss the bride."

She wanted to look away, oh god she wanted to shut this out and imagine it was all a bad dream. But no, she could not grasp reality. Inuyasha locked his eyes with Kikyou's, and there lips were soon intact.

At that very instant, she was sent flailing into a pit of darkness. Flashbacks: the first time she saw the former lovers kiss, how he held Kikyou in his arms, and how Inuyasha promised her he would be willing to leap into hell to forever be with the dead priestess.

Her legs moving on what little sense she had left, she tore away from the scene to search for Sango.

She stumbled around the edge of the crowd, all the shapes now becoming blurry from her tears. She soon saw her, and through the blurry mist, pulled the slayer's sword from her side.

"What the-" Sango whirled around and froze. She reached out her hand, "Kagome. it's okay…don't hurt yourself over something like this."

"Something like this," Kagome almost laughed. "It's my life and I'll do what I want with it."

Sango grasped Kagome's hand and yanked the sword from her. "Not with my sword," she scolded while returning the blade to its sheath.

Kagome glared. She was not some child! "I wish you never came with us! I hate you!" and with that, she turned to run.

"Kagome." Miroku grabbed her arm, and she lost it.

"Damnit, let go of me," she seethed, and smacked him to free herself. Tugging her arm out of the monk's grip, she raced off into the woods.

Now Sango turned to Miroku, "She told me…that she hates… me…"

"My dear Sango" he murmured into her ear, "People say things such as that when very upset. Kagome will come around, I promise."

"That's not something you can ensure, Miroku," Sango said under her breath as the newlywed's came up behind them.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha inquired, receiving a glare from Sango.

"What do you think!?" she spat.

"Inuyasha," Miroku now had a frustrated look on his face, "you told me you were going to go back to Kagome's time and tell her about all this."

"Oh geez, I totally forgot! I'm sorry," Inuyasha turned to Kikyou and began to recede.

"Sorry!?" Sango burst out, " Kagome is in grave pain because of you, and you say you are _sorry!?_" Tears began to streak down her creamy white cheeks, "You…InuYasha…are _such_ an _ass_." And with that, she grabbed Miroku and made their way to Kaede's little hut.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha made a move to run after them, but got pulled back by his new wife.

"Inuyasha, let us go enjoy our wedding day."

"Um yeah, right." Inuyasha took one last glance behind him to where Kagome had run crying into the woods. _I can't talk to her know…she wouldn't listen to me_. He then turned to where Sango had pulled away Miroku as well. _Has my choice…now tore apart… what I used to have?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yay! That's chapter 3!**

**Alright, so if you didn't pick up the italics, that's what I use when someone is thinking…like inside their head. If I have a bunch of people thinking at the same time, I will make it clear by saying she thought he thought, etc.**

**Okay so I know some of you probably hate me, but the group won't hate each other forever! I promise! I'm just making InuYasha feel guilty for what he did…heh heh *laughs menacingly* **

**Oh and Kagome HAS NOT turned into a bad person, she just tends to lash out when she is very upset (as said by Miroku). I am going to keep her the same pure person she is ^_^ Aren't I nice? :P**

**Please review! Farvel!**


	5. Unexpected Arrival

**Just to let you know I am trying to make my chapters longer because I personally like longer chapters better -_-' I don't know how all my favorite authors can make them so long! I applaud you *claps* Buuuuut anyways :D Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Die. I just wanted to die. I wanted death to come any second before I could change my mind.

Inuyasha was everything to me…my whole world. I suppose I didn't realize it until my source of life was gone. Just like that.

In a sense I still had family in my era, and I still had Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They wouldn't want me now…a mean, selfish, un-pure miko. I could feel myself flinch as I remembered how I had screamed that I hated Sango and ended up slapping Miroku. Tears blurred my vision even more. I ran faster.

Now I just wanted to die of exhaustion. I finally came to a solid rock wall. When I couldn't go any further, I dropped to my knees. I stared at my hands, now dirty with my feelings and what I had done. I began to cry, though it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

Something suddenly hit me. If I just left now…nobody would care that I was gone. Inuyasha -flinch- and Kikyou could have a life together, and so could Sango and Miroku, and they could raise Shippo…they wouldn't need me. I smiled as I thought of Shippou babysitting.

For the first time, I raised my head to get a grip on where I was. I didn't recognize anything! Solid wall ahead, forest right, cliff left, behind-

Wait.

There was a cliff to my left.

If they didn't know where I was, maybe they never would. If I ended it right here, it would be as if I never existed.

As what I meant processed, I crawled over to the cliff edge. Down, in eyesight, was a river. I had heard in studies that drowning was a peaceful death…peaceful would be nice after all I've been through.

_Okay Kagome…you can do this. Alright. 1…2…! _I launched my body forward, but my vision blurred as I saw Inuyasha. My spring I had prepared did not come.

_Damnit! He isn't even here and he still complicates things! Alright this time it's for real! 1…2…!_

Déjà vu. It was like what happened had repeated itself.

"Argh" I moaned aloud. I rolled on to my side, only to jump out of my skin a split second later.

"Why hello there Kagome," his icy tone creeping fear into my very soul.

"Naraku."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sango, please don't cry anymore," she looked into the calm face of the monk. "We need to figure out what to do for Kagome."

Sango sniffed, and stood up. "You're right!" She declared with a clenched fist. "Only…how are we to find her? We have no idea where she is…she could be anywhere!"

Miroku set a hand on her shoulder, "Then we just keep searching for her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you want," Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"No hanyou? Demon slayer? Monk? Even the puny fox kit?" He laughed menacingly. "Why Kagome? Why so alone?"

"Go away. Just go away." I cursed myself for letting my threat sound so feeble.

"Now now," he glided over to me, "Don't be like that…"

I turned and glared into his crimson eyes, "Don't act all innocent!"

He sighed deeply. "Well I suppose I'll just have to dispose of you here. Such a shame I suppose."

I yelled the first thought that popped into my head, "Don't touch me! Inuyasha will-!" Reality sunk in and I felt like the wind had been sucked from my very body. _Inuyasha isn't coming for me…he won't ever come for me again…ever…_

"Inuyasha will what? Save you? Speaking of which, where is that half breed?" One of his tentacles came and wrapped around my waist. I struggled, but anyone would have known in their right mind there was no escaping this.

I kept silent. No matter how sad I was, I was not going to ruin Inuyasha like he did me.

"I said WHERE IS HE?"

I refused to move my lips, and I avoided his gaze.

"Damnit! Look at me and tell me where that filthy half breed is!?" He ordered while another slimy tentacle turned my face to his. Looking into his eyes sparked fear in me, and there was nothing I could do. But…maybe…there was one thing I could do to distract him. Taking him off guard might loosen his grip on me. I balled up spit in my mouth, and launched it from the back of my throat. My saliva hit him square in the face.

Catching Naraku by surprise. Note to self: IT DOES NOT WORK.

His face contorted in fury, and I found myself struggling to bring air into my lungs. His tentacles were constricting me, and spikes were emerging from them. Including the one wrapped around me, and I knew I had to get free.

I began to feel pricks around my waist, and those pricks turned into uncomfortable pokes. Those pokes soon turned into pins and nails, like when you step on a thumbtack. Except, _I couldn't pull it out!_

I began to struggle, but it only made me more uptight. The pain was becoming worse, and I wanted it to all go away.

I soon found myself crying. Crying in front of my sworn enemy!

"Please…stop…" I begged. When did I become so weak?

"I figure if you bleed, the half breed'll come any time now," he smirked.

"He won't come…he's at his…" I whimpered as I bit down on my own lip down. _Damnit Kagome! You almost gave him away! You can't let Naraku win!_

Naraku came face to face with me. "He's where?"

"All you need to know is that He. Is. Not. Coming!"

"I think I can change that to my advantage…"

Agony ripped from my throat in the form of sound. The spikes had pierced through my entire being. My self-control was lost, and all thoughts of keeping Inuyasha safe and Naraku not reaching him was useless now.

There was no doubt Inuyasha would come for me now. And for the first time, I didn't want him to.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay so this is my longest chapter yet…does it flow? I would like to continue having longer chapters, but I can't figure out if it ends in the right places and if it's a cliffhanger ;) **

**And if you have any confusion on whether it will be a InuKag or InuKik story, I suggest you check out my profile *sigh***

**Please review! I want to make you happy too ;)**

**I will update ASAP! Farvel!**


	6. Free

**I have spent a lot of time thinking this chapter over and I really want to make it the best so far ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Be prepared for some really unusual stuff…just saying -_-'**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha….!" I turned to my left and Kikyou was boring her eyes into mine. "Didn't you plan on making a demon run daily now? You don't have to travel around all the time anymore."

"Well I still have to defeat-"

"Yes he plans on it," Kikyou said with a smile.

An elderly man smiled, "Oh that would be nice for this little village. I've seen more demons than I would like in my lifetime. My blessing to you both for a long and healthy marriage." He turned with one backward glance, and waved. He hobbled back to where I presumed his house was.

"I was trying to get your attention, but you were somewhere else. What's on your mind, Inuyasha?"

I turned to her, "Now what's this I hear about a daily run? I still have to defeat Naraku!"

"We are together now…now tell me whatever on your mind." Kikyou said with a sharp tone.

"Well I was thinking about what Sango said and…" The words dissolved in my mouth as the sharp tang of blood filled it. My senses were overwhelmed with this particular scent, and horror gripped my soul.

"Inuyasha, you know that sooner or later Kagome would have to understand, and she still has that other world-"

"Kikyou. I have to help someone." I interrupted.

She gasped, "Is someone in trouble?"

I nodded. "I smell blood a ways from here, and I have to go fast!"

"Hold on," she murmered, "Let me get my bow, it should be around here somewhere…"

I grabbed her arm, "No. I'll go alone."

Her eyes penetrated mine, and she narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled, but her voice broke, "Alright, then come back as soon as you can. After all, it is _our_ wedding day." She turned away, and I couldn't help but notice the overwhelming sadness pouring out of her scent.

"I will come back before you know it." She stopped, and then looked over her shoulder. "I will be back…" I whispered as I walked over and buried my nose in her cold, hard shoulder, "so I can spend the rest of my wedding day with my wife."

I felt her lips curl up in a smile, and I smiled, for I knew she felt it too.

I bounded off, and couldn't take my mind off what might have happened to Kagome. _Did she kill herself? When I heard her and Sango, she had her sword…but Kagome wouldn't be so much of a baka to kill herself! Wait… is that…?_ The rancid smell of Naraku filled and torched my insides. _Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit! How could I have been so stupid!_ Regret surged through me, and suddenly, speed was on my side. Running so much as everything was more run together than a blur, I was getting closer. _That bastard Naraku, he had no right to hurt Kagome! Kagome…_

My eyes burned from the stench of her blood, and I almost cried out in vengeance.

_Hold on Kagome! Hold on until I get there! _I grimaced. _Don't you die on me!!!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey *gasp* slow *gasp* down *gasp* would ya?"

"NO! I am not stopping until I find Kagome! That filthy Naraku's scent is mixed in with hers! If he so much as laid a finger on her…I'll kill 'em!"

"Waiiiiit! Kougaaaaaa!!!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled as he sped off. He soon left them behind in the dust, disappearing through his fury.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The spikes slowly retreated from inside me. The pain was subsiding, and numbness was taking effect. Black spots protruded my vision, and I had to fight to stay awake. I couldn't lose to the darkness. If I slept, I might never awake again.

But I was so _tired_. The peacefulness seemed so inviting, and I just wanted a little sleep. Was that so much to ask?

"Now now Kagome," Naraku scolded, "Don't pass out on me yet." The right side of his mouth twitched, and turned into a smirk. "They are almost here."

My mind momentarily stopped. They? Like as in…Inuyasha and Kikyou? My last shred of hope faded. If seeing Inuyasha again was what it took to live, then it would be worth it. But if Kikyou was with him, it would take away all the relief. The relief that maybe he had come for me on his own free will…that I still had a chance…

"KAGOME!!!" I weakly lifted my head at the duet synchronization of my name. There were two people here, but one was not Kikyou. My heart soared, as I recognized Inuyasha. I struggled to remember the other, and an image of Kouga sleeked into my mind. I mentally smiled. He was always there when I was in danger.

I tried to focus, but it was impossible. It was like trying to see through a mile of fog. Sorry, X-ray specs haven't been invented yet.

I did however pick out a streak of red, and brown mixed in with it. Even though it felt as if clay were shoved in my ears, I could still hear the normal insults.

"What are you doing here mutt!?" I could imagine Inuyasha glaring at him.

"Speak for yourself you scrawny piece of fur!"

"So you finally made it," Naraku sneered.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" yelled Inuyasha, as if suddenly realizing why he was here. I heard the familiar *_shink* _as he brandished his Tessaiga, and he charged.

"**DAMN YOU NARAKU!**" shouted Kouga, and he leaped without even second guessing his barrier.

They came so close to me, but recoiled and fell back.

I got a rush of adrenaline. My eyesight became a tad clearer, and I was stronger….but there was no telling how long it would last.

I squirmed in his grip, but the pain revealed itself again. I mustered a whimper. I heard duel growls a moment afterwards.

"Naraku just give me Kagome! This is between you and me!"

"Me!? Kagome is coming with me! Give her to me, and then I can get revenge for my comrades!"

Naraku sneered, "You really think I'd be so naïve as to just give her to you? Something obviously happened here…why weren't you here Inuyasha?"

I flinched, and Naraku laughed, "Well Kagome here obviously didn't like it. Such a pity I had to go to these lengths to find out by bringing you here myself," he indicated the puddle of blood that had become quite large now. I glanced at Inuyasha, and horror was plain to see on his face.

"Tell me what happened, and I will release her."

Inuyasha froze, as did I. He might choose Kikyou over me _again_.

There was a very long silence, and Naraku's spikes emerged again. Fear crept inside me, and I took in a sharp breath. Inuyasha's head whipped up.

"Stop hurting her! Me and Kikyou were…getting married…" Inuyasha whispered.

"You got married to that dead priestess!? _That's why you weren't here to protect Kagome!?!?_" Kouga was about to attack Inuyasha, but Naraku interrupted him.

"Hmmm…..interesting."

"Now release Kagome!"

"Oh! Poor choice of words," he smiled as he flung me like a ragdoll against the rock wall. Only a groan escaped through my lips as the adrenaline began to run out.

"Kagome!" I heard the pounding of feet as Inuyasha bounded toward me. He put one arm under my shoulders, when I stopped him. "Kagome let me help you."

"Please, get away from me," I murmered. I'd meant to sound fierce. So much for that idea.

"Don't be stupid Kagome! You need help!"

"Mutt! Whadd'ya doing!? She doesn't want to touch you anymore!" Kouga ran up and shoved him aside. He swiftly pulled me up bridal style, and the pain was gone before it had barely started. Blood loss was making me dizzy; I wasn't going to last much longer.

Naraku was done thinking. "Give her back. I just want a few more answers."

"HELL NO!" I felt Kouga's chest rumble.

Then Inuyasha's insult came, "The hell we will!"

A barrier appeared around me, and Kouga was being shoved out. "No! Kagome!"

I felt my body being moved and opened my eyes. I shrieked in terror; I was right over the cliff edge.

"Now. Let's compromise."

Inuyasha and Kouga ran to help me.

"Make one more move, she dies." They came to a halt. As Naraku was about to speak, Inuyasha leaped for me. Naraku smirked, and suddenly, I was flying. Something hard grabbed my hand, and I grunted. Whiplash and gravity didn't mix well.

I lifted my head, and Inuyasha was holding my hand. What? I looked down and sighed. I _was_ hanging off a cliff. It was no use in being terrified anyway. I could feel my insides contract and prepare for death.

I heard Naraku and Kouga exchanging blows almost simultaneously.

"Kagome! Don't you give up on me!"

I smiled at him, "Inuyasha, have a good life with Kikyou." And I meant it. Even though my heart had finally broken and shattered, it was a great feeling knowing he would be happy. "Be happy…forever…" I lost my train of thought as my body shut down.

"No, no Kagome! Don't say that, Kagome!" My hand slid out of his, and I was falling. Free falling into nothingness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I think this chapter was pretty good, except I didn't really want Kagome to sound like she was going from guy to guy. Yes she still does not want to be with Kouga, she just didn't want to deal with Inuyasha. I wouldn't either!**

**Please tell your friends about my story *pout* I only have 6 reviews as far as this. I really want more feedback pwease O_O Those of you who have, thank you so much! It really means a lot :D**

**Until then!**

**Oh and I have changed my name to Yuuki-Chan64 ^_^ It fits me better :P**


	7. What is Death?

**So sorry for the wait! I have been so busy with school, and am very very sorry -_-'**

**Here's my new chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I almost fell over the edge of the drop-off as I watched Kagome fall to her death with a smile on her face. _A smile. A frickin' SMILE. Did she want to die!?_

"Kagomeeeee!" I yelled as her body disappeared into the current. I felt a rush of air fly past me, and Kouga threw himself over the cliff.

I turned to Naraku, "You will pay for this, you fucking bastard!" I drew my Tessaiga, brought it up over my head, and something zapped through me. _Not now. Kagome is in real trouble! And you want to save Kagome: You don't want Kouga being the hero do you!?_

I re-sheathed my Tessaiga, "You just wait," I seethed. "You just wait and see. You will pay for what you did." Naraku's expression did not change as I free fell backwards over the cliff.

It was like I was flying. The wind pushed me side to side as the ground and river became more evident. I crashed into the water, and breath escaped my body.

_COLD!_

My limbs began to swim feebly, and I caught sight of Kagome ahead. I tried to yell her name, but my mouth filled with fresh water. I continually disappeared into the water as I approached the rapids, and as I reached the surface again, I saw that Kouga had reached her. _Damn!_

"Hey mutt-face!" Oh, he had noticed my presence then. "We got some major trouble!"

I took a moment to think. _What comes after the rapids?_

Oh shit.

There was no way to prepare for a waterfall. There was a very good chance that I would survive, but Kagome would not.

"Kouga!" I warned, "If anything happens to Kagome, so help me, I will strangle you!"

"Just concentrate on yourself dog!"

_Yeah right,_ I thought. _At least you have her and know you can do something to save her_. _How long will it take to find her after we go over?_

I began to tread water, getting as close to them as possible. Kouga had taken a blow from Naraku, and he might not be able to swim as well. Holding Kagome harder would be even harder for him. My conclusions became clear as I came up next to Kouga.

"Let me take her! You have wounds!"

"No!" Kouga yelled, "I can do this!" _Stupid stubborn wolf._

As we neared the edge, I grabbed Kouga's arm, "If you drag her down, I will take Kagome from you!"

"Get your hands off-"

I assumed he was going to say "me" but the word never escaped his lips as we came to the waterfall. I clung to his arm as we crashed into the rocky pool below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Numb.

Numb to the very center of my being. So numb, I could barely think.

I had always been afraid of the dark, and had a nightlight in my bedroom. I didn't use it much anymore…Inuyasha was with me most of the time. He watched over me, and protected me.

So being alone and in the dark, I was cold and petrified.

I felt movement, if that were possible, and at first the pain was worse. It hurt like no other…but I could not scream. So how could I tell someone to make it better?

As quick as it hit, it was gone, and it was replaced with a warm and peaceful feeling…like I had felt it before.

Was this death?

It was possible. Supposedly death is peaceful, and you go to a place made just for you. Maybe I was on my way there anyways.

A feeling of comfort washed over me. I was safe.

I had been resting for some time now, soaking up this feeling of joy. I felt strength returning to my limbs, and I felt stiff. I felt my body move, but I could still not see. I opened my eyes, and gasped.

Above a world of red, was the face of a hanyou.

_Inuyasha._

_I am in Inuyasha's lap._

_There'll be hell to pay for this one._

I began to move, "What are you thinking Inu-"

A sudden pain grasped my and constricted my stomach as I rolled off of him, coughing up blood and gasping for breath.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he ran to me.

"Inuyasha! What happened!?" I heard a female voice call.

"Naraku happened!" I heard Inuyasha growl.

"Get her on Kirara!"

"Hold on Kagome," he whispered to me as he pulled me into his arms. The pain was so great, I didn't care anymore.

"Where's Kagome!?"

"Kouga, Inuyasha and I are taking her to Kaede!." The female called again. I recognized the voice, but my mind had stopped functioning.

"Sango! Inuyasha! I have bandages from Kagome's backpack!"

"Thanks Miroku," I heard Inuyasha's musty voice call. "Hold on! Stay back Kouga!"

I assumed Kouga had approached Inuyasha after Miroku, "Give her to me! She doesn't want you anymore!" I felt a tug on my arm.

"Don't. Touch. Her." My hero warned Kouga.

"You can't tell me what to do half-breed!"

I was jerked to the side as Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, and Miroku grabbed the wolf demon from behind.

"Steady, Kouga."

"Let me go you worthless Monk!"

"Miroku, stay here for a second, maybe calm down Kouga. Use some sutras or something!" I heard the voice who I now recognized as Sango. I was suddenly flying again, and I was still in the arms of the hanyou I loved.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…so sorry…please forgive me…I'm so sorry…" he murmured over and over.

I longed to hear him say it would never happen again. That he would from now on protect me and watch over me for as long as he lived.

But even Inuyasha can't make promises he can't keep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was dying.

Kagome was dying.

_What if she dies? What will I do? It's all my fault._

"Sango, make Kirara fly faster!" I was beginning to get impatient.

"To late," she almost smiled, "We are here now."

I leaped off of the demon's back, and charged Kaede's house. "Kaede! We need you NOW!"

She looked over her shoulder, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Kagome needs help," I whispered. "She needs help now."

She led me to a small hut not even one-hundred yards away.

I laid Kagome on the cotton mat, and Keade said she needed to remove her clothing to better inspect the wounds. I left the spare hut, only to hear her whisper, "Oh dear."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6 ^_^**

**Pwease review! Please read my new one-shot Tokyo Tale, and see the poll on my profile :D Thanks much!**

**Farvel! (Danish Good-bye) :P**


	8. Raining Blood

**Yay I updated faster :D Gotta keep my peeps happy! ^_^**

**I am really going to try to make my chapters longer so bear with me please =)**

**Anyways enough with my blabbing! Here's chapter 7!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I could feel my chest rising slowly. Very small and slow, but I was breathing…and it was very difficult.

I mean difficult, like painful. Even though I could not move, my core felt like it was being burned at the stake. I was afraid if I tried to move, I would scream and never stop. So, I just laid there and breathed.

I didn't know where I was, or how long I had been there. Every once in a while, something hot and sticky was forced down my throat. It hurt at first, but it made me feel better all the time afterwards.

I began to hear voices after that occasionally. Sometimes though, I couldn't concentrate enough to understand what the conversation was about. Eventually, I started to hear many similar voices and argues…about me.

"Kagome will be just fine," a soothing, crisp voice said. "Just come on. Kaede will tell us when she is awake. Come with _me_."

"No. I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

"Well she's been like this for over three months now!" The calm voice became bitter, and angry. "Let's finish what we started."

"Do what you want…I'm responsible for this…I'll leave with you as soon as she wakes up." This voice that was defending me sounded so sad. Worse than sad; He sounded depressed, and lifeless.

Oh, how I wanted to comfort the voice. Whoever this person was, I wanted to help them: Even my worst enemy shouldn't be this melancholy.

Wait. Who is my worst enemy?

"Do what you want, Inuyasha. I won't wait forever."

Inuyasha? That name…

The fog that had now covered my memory was gone. I thought back to what I could remember. I remembered vividly the face of Naraku, and the pain of his tentacles inside me. I remembered the cliff…and when I was saved.

Once I got my priorities strait, I was exhausted. I fell into unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I awoke again, the fire was gone. Only my chest ached from breathing for so long in one position. _Maybe…try one measly movement? See how bad the pain is?_

I twitched one finger, and then my hand. I began to breathe through my nose, and it felt fine. _I guess I can open my eyes now._

My eyelids fluttered a few times, and my eyesight was met with a wood ceiling.

"Kagome?"

I smiled as the name came easy to my lips, "Hey, Inuyasha." I suddenly began to breathe harder, and he rushed to my side.

"Does it hurt!? Kaede said that you shouldn't be talking on a regular basis…or moving for that matter." The pain was bearable. Just barely.

I flinched as he slid his hand into mine. "It's okay Kagome, I'm here." I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. I was feeling tired again.

I began to feel the warmth of his hand spread through my entire body. As soon as I was content, his hand pulled out of mine. My eyes shot open. _No, please come back!_ I wanted him to stay here, to comfort me.

He stood up and walked toward the door. He lifted the hay flap, and my eyes began to tear up as I heard his voice in a place not too far away. "Where is Kikyou?"

"She went to the river to bathe." I recognized Shippo as the owner of the high pitched voice. It was unusually hoarse sounding. _Has he been screaming? Or crying?_

"Alright." I heard Inuyasha's footsteps take the direction away from me. I let out a sob.

The footsteps retreated, and he burst into the hut. "Kagome! What's the matter?" He rested his hand on my cheek, "Does it hurt?" He proceeded to wipe away the streams of tears on my face, then placed something over me. _Inuyasha's haori….his robe._

Feeling comfortable and content, I closed my eyes, hoping to finally get some good rest.

I felt him lie down next to me, "Geez! You're freezing." I heard him hesitate, "Well, Kikyou won't be back for awile." As his whole body embraced mine, I drifted off to sleep.

Was it possible to die of happiness?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As I opened my eyes, I realized breathing no longer pained me. Only subtle warmth remained. As my eyes opened, a sleeping hanyou blocked my vision. Inuyasha's eyes were closed, his mouth open just so I could hear slight breathing. His ears were drooping, telling me he was in a very deep sleep. So deep of a sleep, he had not realized he had me in a some-what weird position. I was lying on top of him, and his arms were wrapped gently around my waist.

However happy I was, I began to realize how wrong this was for him and me. But, I was the one that had started it. That got me to thinking about how cramped and stiff I was from laying in this position the entire night, and thought about how to get out of this straddled predicament.

Hoping to maybe shift into a more comfortable stance, I attempted to bring his arms off of me. It pained me a little, both mentally and physically. Although I was content, I knew it was for the best. As I brought one of his muscled arms off of me, he then tightened his grip as he turned in his sleep.

I was now laying on my right side, pinned to Inuyasha. I groaned as he tightened his grip on me. The blow I had taken to my stomach had not fully healed yet I suppose. I saw one of his adorable ears twitch, and then his eyelids fluttered. His amber eyes met my brown ones and I smiled; but more so out of embarrassment.

"Hey, Inuyasha." I said softly as I blushed furiously.

He seemed to realize the position we were in, and stuttered, "Um…uh yeah, how did we… um…" His grip loosened, and he rolled over so he was staring at the ceiling. As was I. "Good morning," he finally finished. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. It doesn't hurt so much anymore…how about yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders against the wood floor, "Good, I guess."

I didn't question him on the 'I guess' part. I figured now wouldn't be the best time.

"How is everyone?" I inquired.

"They come see you every once in a while…mostly Shippo." He got up in one swift movement and lifted my shoulders up onto the wall. "Is it alright for him to see you now? The runt's been crying himself to sleep."

That idea made me feel responsible for what I had thought about doing before Naraku came along. _I used to think nobody cared about me…maybe…I am wanted here, always._ "Of course," I smiled.

Inuyasha left, and returned a few minutes later with an anxious Shippo on his shoulder.

"**Kagome**!" Shippo jumped onto my chest and I gasped. The pain was great, and I gritted my teeth.

"Um hey Shippo…" I struggled for breath. The fox kit was stolen away as soon as he had come when Inuyasha stepped in.

"Geez you annoying piece of fur!" Inuyasha scolded, "Kagome is not better! She is re-co-ver-ing! So don't get all up in her face alright!"

Instead of insulting Inuyasha, Shippo nodded and smiled at him. The face Inuyasha made was priceless: It was the warmest and purest smile that had ever graced his features. He set my foster son on the ground, and he began to walk toward me. Shippo stopped, and then ran out the door only to appear a moment later with his hands behind his back.

"Go on," Inuyasha told him, "She'll like them."

Shippo came to my side and held out a bundle of wildflowers, "Thanks for getting better, Kagome." I laughed and took the flowers.

"They are beautiful Shippo, thank you."

Inuyasha walked out of the hut, and Shippo began talking about everything I had missed while I was recovering. Soon he fell asleep at my side right in the middle of a story about Sango slapping Miroku. _That's a surprise._

Watching him sleep soon made me drowsy, and I joined him in the depths of imagination and dreams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I climbed out of the well and breathed in the fresh air of the feudal era. It seemed so peaceful here all the time; and it had captured my heart, never letting it go. It seemed like yesterday I had been attacked by Naraku.

I began to walk toward Kaede's village, where I knew Inuyasha would be. He and Kikyou came to watch over the village whenever I was away. I was now the priestess of the village, and Kaede taught me the herbs of this time. I did not know where Kikyou and Inuyasha lived, but they watched my village whenever I was away.

It still hurt to think Inuyasha, and we did not have the same bond that we used to have…but I still loved him.

As the village came into view, Inuyasha walked up to me. He mumbled my name and fell to the ground, "Kagome…" He grabbed his head and began to mumble nonsense, "I don't know who to believe…why did you do it? Or was it her? I just don't…don't know who to believe…"

"Inuyasha!" I ran up to him and forced him to look at me, "What are you talking about!?" Tears were appearing in his beautiful eyes, and I began to panic. "What happened!? Inuyasha! Tell me what happened!"

I heard my name echo around me.

He swayed out of my grip and landed on the ground. A pool of blood began to root itself in the wet grass, staining it for all eternity.

"**Inuyasha!**" I turned him over onto his back and stared into his lifeless eyes. Like the eyes my father had when he had died. "No…"

My eyes followed his blood as it started to creep down the slight downfall of the earth, and fell into every rivet and stream, until it finally stopped at the foot of another priestess. Kikyou.

She had the stance of one who had just shot an arrow. Which meant…she had killed Inuyasha!?

I could hear the faint echoes on my head, '_Why_ _did you do it? You killed me…why?_'

"I don't understand…I didn't kill you! You have to believe me!" I returned my eyes to his lifeless body, "It was Kikyou…"

I looked back to where she had been, but Kikyou had fled.

I looked around me, and stared around in confusion. Everyone I knew was looking at me in fear. _In…fear?_

I stared down at where Inuyasha was laying in his own pool of blood. "No, wait! This isn't what it looks like!" I persuaded. It didn't work. Sango and Miroku stared at me in surprise.

I heard my name again, but the village people's voices began to block out the other voice.

"Kagome…how could you…" they said, holding each other. The worst part, was seeing Shippo's reaction. He ran toward me with a bundle of flowers, but paused half-way to me. His dropped them as his mouth dropped. His eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"No, Shippo! I didn't do this! It was Kikyou! Please…" He stared at me and his shoulders drooped. He walked away, and I got up to run after him. "Wait! No stop Shippo!" I was thrown to the ground before I took another step by Kikyou.

"Kagome, how dare you kill my husband!?" She grabbed me by my collar, and grinned in my face, "Too bad nobody wants you anymore, you _murderer._ Killing people out of jealousy, you're just like," she hissed the name. "_Naraku._" She smirked at me as my mind went haywire. She got up off of me, and I got onto my knees. I stared into the eyes of the people around me. Including Kikyou.

"Naraku?" I seethed. "I am nothing like Naraku! I have never killed any being except for those who are truly evil! I have purified those that deserve to be happy! _I am nothing like Naraku._" I repeated. "I wanted Inuyasha to be happy more than anyone! I loved him! I still do! I didn't…" I sobbed, "I didn't kill him."

Nobody believed me still, their faces written with disbelief. "How can you believe her!?" I screamed as I lost control. "You have known me for years! How long have you known Kikyou!? It was her! I **saw** her! Why don't you believe me!?"

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kikyou all turned away from me. The village did as well. A part of my heart was ripped from my chest.

"Kagome!" I ignored the voice as I poured out my desperation of what I had said already.

"Why don't you believe me!?" I screamed as they walked away. "**I didn't kill Inuyasha!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kagome! Damnit! Wake up Kagome!" I avoided shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"I didn't kill Inuyasha!" I cringed. She had said my name many times already. She was wet with sweat and tears, and her desperation increased. "Kagome! I'm right here! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she froze. "Wh-what?"

"Kagome its okay…it was just a dream." Her eyes filled with fresh tears, and she curled up in my arms. Nothing needed to be said. No matter the circumstances, I always held her when she cried. So now, that was my only option.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been there as well. We had all heard when our names were said, and we questioned in silence what she had been dreaming about.

Kagome's sobs eventually turned into sniffs and whimpers. Her wound bled a little, but it didn't completely burst open. I woke up when she had been thrashing, and I had to hold her down at first. I had to knock her over to keep her from hurting herself.

"Hey, I think she will sleep now," I murmured to the others. They all nodded, and Shippo wiped the tears from his face. As they walked out in silence, I began to put Kagome on the ground. She tensed, "What's the matter? Does your stomach hurt?"

She shook, "I don't want to sleep now. I- I don't w-want to have that dream a-again…"

"Don't worry…I'll be here Kagome. Just relax."

She looked at me with intensity, and closed her eyes. Almost immediately her breathing became heavy. She smiled in her sleep. Did I really make her this happy?

_I'm going to have to leave tomorrow now that she is recovering fast. I just…I just wish it wouldn't hurt her so much. I'm sorry, Kagome. I truly am sorry._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey hey be nice *dodges rocks and food* I know it looks like Inuyasha is whipped and has it in for Kikyou, but I wanted to put a wee bit of InuKag fluff in here ;) I don't know how much longer this story will be, but I want to make it as long as possible ^_^ Oh and *whispers* this ****is**** still and InuKag. I can't wait to show off Kikyou's true colors! But the 'Death' part of the title is going to come into play soon *sigh***

**My longest chapter yet! Whoop!**

**Oh and please review ^_^ I really love reading them!**

**Farvel! :D**


	9. Forever Wandering

**I AM SO SORRY! School has been worse than crazy and I haven't been on my computer for weeks! I swear that all the teachers are planning against us *sigh* If you know how it feels, it really sucks!**

**I decided to skip forward in time a little bit, so PM me if you have any questions =D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chappie ^_^**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Now, every moment seemed precious. Ever since Naraku had nearly taken my life, I have enjoyed every moment.

Well, most of them anyways.

It has been over a year since I had been attacked, and 6 months since Inuyasha had left. He and Kikyou are living somewhere now, but nobody knows where. I visit my family in Tokyo often, and Shippo watches over the village whenever I am away.

Kaede is slowing down, but I have taken over her job as a priestess, learning the ways of healing, and protecting everyone.

Sango and Miroku are expecting a baby in a few months, and it has been quite hilarious watching Sango's mood swings. These are swings no one has ever seen!

Kouga constantly visits, and checks in on me. He always brags about what he has done since I saw him last, but it doesn't bother me. That's just the way he is. I am grateful that he respects my feelings because he never mentions Inuyasha. He hasn't made a huge move, but we share a kiss every once in a while. But I don't feel it like he does. But he understands, and he knows I could never be with him.

Kaede is in the process of teaching me how to make a medicine for cramps, especially for Sango. Kouga was out getting food, and so I was on my way out of my own hut. Every night when I lay down to go to sleep, I am reminded of the last night me and Inuyasha were together. I remember waking up and he was gone.

I cried a lot after that, and everyone tried to comfort me the best they could. I had the same nightmare repeatedly, and I would wake up screaming. It hasn't gotten any better. The only time when it's bearable is when Kouga is around. Maybe it's the feeling of being safe in someone's arms…or maybe I think too much.

"Kagome!" I was jerked from my thoughts when Kaede called out, "Can you fetch the Funye for the soup?" **(AN: I just made up the herb name -_-')**

I thought for a moment, "Oh the yellow one? By the well?"

"Yes! Very good dear, but be careful! Those are covered in thorns."

I laughed aloud, "I think I can handle that."

I took my time in enjoying the walk to the bone eaters well. I sat in among the roots of the sacred tree for awhile, but eventually had to move on.

Once the bone-eaters well came into view, I looked to the sides of the meadow. I spotted the yellow herb, and began picking off the petals one by one.

I was in the middle of a lullaby when I heard her voice, "Kagome."

I sprang into the air, yanked the bow from my shoulder, and slung an arrow onto the string in less than a second.

A dark figure side-stepped out of the shadows.

I stared as I lowered my bow, "Kikyou?"

She smiled, "You act like me when I was young."

I sighed as I began picking the petals again, "What do you want Kikyou?"

Her face became suddenly cold again as she spoke, "You need to return to your own time."

I tensed. Not in fear, but in anger. How dare she!

"I have no reason to return home for good. I have a life here, and I have done nothing wrong. You can't make me."

I could hear myself talking with the mind set of a five year old, but I was not giving sympathy to her!

"You endanger everyone around you! How can you not see that! Even Inuyasha is in danger! That's the last thing you would want right!"

I crushed the petals I held and my face contorted in anger; _how dare she!_

"Oh be quiet!" She was taken aback by my tone, "I haven't bothered you or Inuyasha!" She had no right to butt into my life, "And I can do whatever I want! And I seem okay to me! Or do I need to pass some test?"

Kikyou stared at me blankly.

I stared coolly back at her, "If you have nothing else to say, than leave."

I turned back to my work when she murmured, "Don't lose control of yourself, Kagome."

I turned around, an insult on the tip of my tongue, "What do you-"

She was gone, disappearing along with the wind.

I collected more petals, replacing the ones I crushed. I continued to mutter about how she approached me. The nerve!

I set a brisk pace on my way back to the hut and I set the petals on the ground without a word. I stormed back out, and started into the forest.

"Kagome!" I turned to see Sango walking after me, "Going walking?"

"What does it look like?" I snapped, and I immediately felt the guilt when her gaze fell. "Sorry," I apologized. "Let me just tell you what happened."

We continued to walk while I told her the story.

"Well that's kind of weird," she said while itching her head.

I growled and she laughed. We sat down, now making a loop back toward the village. I stopped and got a drink from the stream. I splashed some on my face to cool myself off. I was walking back, and I began to get cramps.

I groaned as I sat down, "Kagome, what's the matter?"

Another sharp pain hit my stomach, "Just cramps, that al-" I lost my breath as I rolled over onto my back. I came up to a fetal position, leaning over to somehow relieve the pain. But it wasn't helping.

Sango began screaming for Miroku and Shippo, and sweat began to drip down my face. It came in waves now, convulsions, and maybe pulses. Like a heartbeat, they became stronger each time.

I could hear voices, but they were lost when the pain became too great. My neck whipped back and I screamed in agony. Something was coming out of me, OUT of me…emerging…

The pain was replaced with numbness as I tipped onto my side. I was burning, and the shock had not worn off. I blinked repeatedly, and I saw Naraku before me.

Naraku had come out of me?

How did he get there in the first place?

He grabbed my chin with his flawless hand, "You couldn't sense my presence could you? So you aren't as great of a priestess as Kikyou?" He smirked, and lifted me from the ground.

He slapped my face a few times to regain my senses. I was now in the air, and Miroku and Sango had their weapons ready.

"Don't attack," Naraku warned, "It'll only hit precious Kagome." He kissed my cheek, and I began to thrash. His hand around my waist moved to my throat, and I screamed for help. It turned to a gurgle as his hand blocked my windpipe.

My hands flew to my throat, to somehow remove his hand and breathe, but I couldn't. My strength was fading, and my hands drooped. It all seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Everything was distorted, and I felt nothing.

All the voices ran together in a blur, but one came out of the blue and it hit me like a big blue truck.

His voice rang clear as a whistle, "**Kagome!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kagome seems to be attracting trouble doesn't she ;)**

**Can anyone guess who the mystery dude is? Is it Inuyasha? Or Kouga? Heh heh heh, I'll give you one clue!**

…**..**

**Nah you'll just have to wait =P Sorry! *deflects knives***

**Please don't kill me O_O I'm innocent!**

**Anyways, if you haven't checked out my new story 'Reasons' please read it! It is my newest ^_^**

**Until next time!**

**Farvel!**

**YuukiChan**


	10. Enemy Control

**Like I said on my other story, school finals have been a complete bitch! Arg!**

**Please find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I hope this chapter makes up for what I did .**

**Please try to enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hearing Inuyasha's voice brought back all of my sanity. All the time I spent trying to mend my broken heart was lost. All of the feelings I had sealed inside of me were released, as if he never left in the first place.

At that exact moment, my throat re-opened, and I was gasping for air. I began to sputter in an attempt to whisper his name.

I raised my head, "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome!" He called again, and I smiled.

_He came for me…just like old times…_

Naraku now had me in a straddle position and I began to struggle. I noticed his tentacles twitch in my peripheral vision, and I gasped. I remembered the pain that had come from them the last attack.

Inuyasha growled and he jumped to cut them off. I heard the clean slice of flesh as he ripped the appendages apart.

I noticed a sparkle in Inuyasha's eye. _He also realized that was too easy, which also begs the question, what happened to his barrier?_

I realized too late as miasma seeped out of his tentacle and invaded the surrounding air. I held my breath as the purple mist replaced the clean air around me.

Naraku began to laugh, "I can't even put up a barrier with this miasma…because it's so powerful, it would disintegrate it anyways!" He continued to laugh like it were some sort of joke!

It made me sick just to listen to him.

_If only someone had some purification arrows…did Kikyou come with Inuyasha maybe? She would have helped us by now though!_

I felt my skin tingle when Inuyasha spoke, his voice coming in pants as he ran away from the miasma, "Naraku…don't try anything…or else I will slice you apart!"

I heard Naraku snort above me, "You would die before you had the chance!"

"Feh!"

"Besides," Naraku cautiously murmered to himself, "I don't know what the hell it is either."

_What are they talking about?_

I looked down and saw a bright pink circle of…spiritual energy?

I shut my eyes and my hair flew around me as the aura rose in a split second.

Naraku cursed himself and screamed as his eyes became lifeless and empty. I fell to the ground a little ways beneath us, and his body fell on top of mine. I gasped in fear and squirmed out from under him.

The spiritual energy, wherever it had come from, had purified the vile miasma.

Naraku was dead.

What he had thought was a good plan proved to be his defeat when he thought he had won.

It's over.

I sat there until Inuyasha ran over to me. He pulled me into a crushing embrace. Although I couldn't breath, it felt good to be back in his arms again…

"Was that you Kagome?"

I blinked, "What?"

He pushed me back and held onto my shoulders, "Was that your spiritual energy?"

I shook my head as he nodded, "I wasn't able to concentrate enough."

He laughed shakily, "Yeah I couldn't either."

I thought I heard the least bit of worry in his voice, but it went unnoticed as I felt my heart pulse.

I mean, it usually beats and pulses all the time, I know that.

This was different somehow…

It pulsed more urgent than the others, the pulse of a new era, the first beat of a new being…

The heartbeat of body control.

I could hear Inuyasha talking to me, and I could feel him, but I was somehow numb. It was as if I couldn't process what was going on around me, like I was running on batteries.

"Kill him…" Did someone just talk to me?

_What?_

"Kill Inuyasha!" The voice echoed throughout my head.

_Kill…Inuyasha?_

"Kill Inuyasha!" It rang again.

_No…no I won't…I can't!_

I stood out of Inuyasha's arms not knowing how to fight it. He stared at me dumbfounded as I pulled a bow and arrow out of the caressing roots of a willow tree.

His gentle whisper came as he reached his hand out to me. "Ka…Kagome?"

_I'm sure he can see the darkness in my eyes, so why wouldn't he run!_

I slid the arrow onto the bowstring with ease, and his eyes widened as I directed the arrow to his heart. _It's not really me!_

"Run, Inuyasha" I said through clenched teeth as my eyes searched for help.

_Where are Miroku and Sango when you need them!_

Inuyasha followed my eyes for a brief moment as they landed on a barrier. They were all trapped inside, as if they were not supposed to interfere with the current situation.

This seemed really well thought out…

They were screaming something, but the crying orders in my head blocked out their warnings.

Inuyasha's eyes met mine once more before my fingers released their grip on the arrow.

I screamed his name as he ran toward the arrow and me, and I shut my eyes.

The crying orders stopped. The deed was done.

It was quiet enough that I heard the arrowhead stick something solid.

I heard the thud of a body, and I knew he was gone.

The invader left my body, and my knees shook under the shock. My knees hit the grass as I clenched my fists.

I shut my eyes tighter, hoping it would somehow ease the pain.

_Stupid…_

_Inuyasha…_

"Stupid Inuyasha!" I screamed as I pounded my fists into the earth. I opened my eyes at the green grass, and saw my tears fall.

"Geez, what did I do this time?"

My body turned to ice as I looked up.

Inuyasha stood over me.

Alive.

Inuyasha was alive?  
I jumped up and ran into his chest. I heard him 'feh' before I began to blubber about how stupid he was.

"And you-the arrow-you hitting the ground-dead?"

My vision was still blurred as he indicated with a nod of his head to the tree with an arrow in it behind him.

"I'm half demon remember? I can move faster to jump over any of your lame arrows…"

I growled as he pulled me into his chest.

Him comforting me this way never gets old.

"Inu…yasha?"

I felt my body go rigid at the same time his did. Can we never have a moment of peace?

That was the same moment the barrier that was holding Sango and the others inside it disappeared.

Kikyou walked into the clearing, hurt showing in her eyes at walking in on us.

Really! It was a freaking hug!

We weren't making out or anything!

Inuyasha left my side suddenly, and my warmth left with it.

Sango and Miroku ran over to me while Inuyasha embraced Kikyou.

Jealousy burned inside me.

Shippo came running into my arms while Kaede hobbled over to check on me. They didn't mention anything really, especially not about _them._

I felt a weak aura, just when everything was okay.

I turned to Kikyou, and she turned to me.

I knew she was the one who had been controlling me.

There is really no point in even trying to convince everyone it was her. The one person I want to convince, which happens to be Inuyasha, wouldn't believe me anyways.

I just want everything to be okay!

As me and Kikyou kept eye contact, the aura became more intense.

Everyone now became aware of our 'staring contest,' so we looked away.

I turned to see Naraku rising from the ground, obviously not wounded.

I was appalled to see that he was in tip top shape, just as he had been before the fight.

"Well Kikyou, that was some painful sleep spell. You weren't really trying to kill me were you?" Naraku's laugh shook the forest, and everyone stood in shock.

I just smirked.

_She really does want me and Inuyasha dead doesn't she! But why him? She loves him…so why not just kill me?_

I turned to see Inuyasha's reaction, and he just glared at Naraku, "You lying bastard!"

I couldn't believe it.

He _still_ denies it.

He is _still_ defending Kikyou.

Even when all the evidence is there.

_He must love her so much compared to me…_

_She doesn't even care about his affection! Does she not see his feeling at all!_

_She is hurting him without a care! She is abusing his love!_

My blood began to boil as I turned to her, "Kikyou!"

I began to run toward her, "How could you do this to-"

Naraku's cold, slimy hand slid over my mouth, muffling my rant. He pulled me up in his possession once again, and everyone tensed.

I looked to Sango and Miroku for help, but Miroku didn't have his staff…so Sango had to protect all of them just in case.

I looked to Inuyasha, and he remained still.

My eyes began to water as I remembered that he wouldn't put Kikyou in danger. He would always choose her over me…

"Hmmm…let's make it interesting…" Naraku whispered toward me as he saw my reaction.

He flew down next to Kikyou before Inuyasha could even draw Tessaiga. He was knocked to the ground, and we returned to where we had started.

Naraku now held Kikyou in one arm and me in the other.

His hand was still over my mouth, so I thought fast and bit it.

It didn't hurt him one bit.

Inuyasha just stood there. He didn't make a move to pull out his fang, or even attack. He stared, because there was nothing he could do.

"I am going to torture these women you love by telling them something terrifying. See their pain; see your loves writhe in pain, Inuyasha."

I had never seen Inuyasha so defeated. If he tried to attack, Naraku would just kill both of us.

I could see him clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

I saw Naraku turn and whisper to Kikyou quietly, "Act like I am saying something you don't want to hear and I will tell you a secret." As if on queue, she looked like she had seen death itself.

"Naraku! What did you tell her!" Inuyasha cursed.

He grinned then went on whispering. So quietly, I couldn't even hear him.

Kikyou sighed, and just looked back at Inuyasha and smiled.

She smiled! That must have been some a juicy secret!

Naraku then turned to me, "You want to know what I told her?" he murmured.

Inuyasha yelled my name defensively, possessively, "Kagome! Don't listen to him! Don't let Naraku scare you! I'm right here! I'll save you!"

_You can't this time…_

Naraku breathed into my ear, "I told her that when Inuyasha chooses her over you, she can kill him however she pleases."

I gasped and Inuyasha saw it.

I strained to hear the next part over Inuyashas threats, "She wants both of you dead because all he ever talked about was you. He was always worried about you, always went to spy on you, it was always about you; even when they were married. She lost him and she knows it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I began crying, and Inuyasha began to try to knock into Naraku's barrier, "Kagome! I'm coming!"

"You know what else?" Naraku hinted, and I shook my head as he continued, "he will pick Kikyou because he feels as if he has to repay her. He owes it to her. He actually does love you, but he can't be with you. He owes Kikyou his life."

"Now," Naraku started again, "Let's see which one _you_ choose, Inuyasha."

His hand came off of my mouth, and I took my chance to say something.

No sound came when I tried to warn Inuyasha. Naraku placed his hand on my throat at the same time his other hand slid to Kikyou's throat.

Inuyasha dropped his sword as Naraku recited the terminal statement, "Pick which one you want to save; the other will die."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So sorry again for the long wait!**

**Wow this story is going so fast! I think the next chapter will be the last one!**

**The 'Death' part of the title is next chapter!**

**This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you guys love it because I spent lots of time on it!**

**Please please review since its almost the end… ^_^**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me :D**

**Until next time, peace out!**

**YuukiChan**


End file.
